Toccata and Fugue
by Miko Sorrow
Summary: Her childhood dreams came true, when she was accepted into a band. She thought that she could finally be truly happy. That was, until he came along. KagomexSesshoumaru


**Toccata and Fugue**  
  
By: Miko Sorrow  
Summary: Music meant a lot to her, and being in a band was a dream come true. He was almost completely the opposite, and the two souls proved to be extremely hard to get along...  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: No.  
  
---  
  
**(Chapter I - Prologue)**  
  
---  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungry, can we stop for something to eat, please?" Kagome asked as she tugged at her mother's dress, looking up expectantly at her mother.  
  
"Of course dear, it's lunch time anyway," her mother replied, turning to look at her six year old daughter with a smile, "what would you like to eat?"  
  
"Um..." Kagome said, her brows furrowing, as though she was in deep thought, the expression ridiculous on her pretty young face, "can we go to the market mommy? I like the people there. They were always so nice to me when we go! Let's go to the market mommy!"  
  
Her mother smiled, and nodded, before turning her gaze onto the road once again, careful to keep Souta's baby carriage from hitting anyone on the busy road towards the market, near the large shrine in which they lived in.  
  
After a few more minutes, they had reached the market, many different noises could be heard, and Kagome cheered, skipping enthusiastically around her mother and Souta.  
  
She waited as patiently as a six year old could, as her mother pulled the gurgling two year old baby from his carriage and put the carriage at the side of the large tent. Quickly, she once again rushed into the tent, her mother and baby brother right behind her.  
  
She slowed down, not sure where they would be going today, and her mother caught up with her, carrying Souta.  
  
"Where do you want to go today Kagome?" Her mother asked, looking down at her daughter, who, in return, was looking up at her too.  
  
Kagome, granted the choice of where they would eat, grinned, and ran towards where she knew made the greatest oden ever (or to herself anyways).  
  
---  
  
Kagome slurped down a piece of noodle and glanced in the direction of her mother, who was desperately trying to feed Souta.  
  
Kagome gazed down at her bowl of noodles and sighed. It seemed that they had ran out of oden for the day. Oh well, maybe another day...  
  
She looked down at her watch, and saw that it was already 12:50, the little booth would be closing soon. They usually close at around 1:15 or when they ran out of food.  
  
When she looked up again, she found the lady that owned the booth smiling at her warmly and she smiled back at her with the most adorable smile she could muster.  
  
"Would you like more soup for that girl?" The woman asked, "we're going to close soon and we still have some leftovers. There's no point in wasting it."  
  
"Yes, please!" Kagome replied immediately, holder up her big bowl, which the woman took and filled immediately with the smile still plastered on her face.  
  
Looking down at her watch once again, she quickly finished her lunch and went to help her mother in the feeding of her brother.  
  
---  
  
Sango yawned, sitting up and slowly made her way towards her baby brother, Kohaku's room. He had become everything to her since her mother and father had died in a fire that had happed a half year ago.  
  
---Flash Back---  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! What are you doing! Get up!" Sango screamed through the fire, looking at her parents, who were just lying on the wooden floor of the house lifelessly, "we have to go! Kagome-chan and I are really really hot!"  
  
"Ack! Sango-chan! Let's go! Please!" Kagome said, her hand over her mouth and nose, but as she saw the bodies of Sango's parents, her eyes widened, "ahh! Sango-chan! Why are your daddy and mommy sleeping like my daddy was before they took him to a better place? Sango? Are they going to be taken too?!"  
  
Sango's eyes widened at what Kagome was saying and tears came rolling out of her eyes.  
  
"No! They can't be taken away! I NEED them Kagome-chan! When YOUR daddy was taken away you still have your Mommy and Grandpa!" Sango screamed, before a poisonous fume blew over them and Kagome dragged her out of the house.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango-chan! But we needed to get out of there!" Kagome said when they were a good 60 feet away from the burning house and fumes.  
  
"No!" Was all her friend could say as she looked at the house that her parents lay in as their bodies were destroyed, "they're still in there...!"  
  
"Oh Sango I'm sorry!" Kagome said, breaking into tears herself, "let's go get someone to help us! Hurry!"  
  
Nodding brokenly, Sango allowed her friend to drag her away towards the nearest police station.  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
Sango reached the room with a heavy heart, and slowly opened the door. Upon seeing the sleeping baby, she smiled, all troubles went away.  
  
She tiptoed to the crib, careful not to wake her grandmother and grandfather, knowing that they would probably be mad at her for waking up at five in the morning after going to sleep so late the day before.  
  
She sighed wistfully, looking at the adorable baby, wishing that she could hold him. His guardians had said that she was too young and couldn't carry Kohaku without hurting herself or the two-year old. And her guardians had said it wasn't good for her growth having to carry anything heavy.  
  
She muffled a giggle as she saw his brother turn over and sneezed, eyes opened momentarily before closing again. She rounded to the other side of the crib to see his face better, meanwhile eyeing a few of her old toys as well as new ones bought just after Kohaku was born.  
  
She picked up a purple eyed puppy with a locket around its neck where a bell used to lay, her and Kagome both had one of the puppies, and they decided to make them a kind of best friends forever bond. Pulling up the inscription, she observed the words carved on the heart-shaped locket.  
  
'S & K BFF' it said. Sango smiled to herself and opened the locket to reveal a picture of them taken a year ago. It was a picture of them making funny faces to the camera.  
  
Sango walked out the door with the puppy in hand, and walked back to her own bedroom, silent as she passed the door to her guardian's room.  
  
She closed the door softly, and walked over to her drawer after setting the puppy on the table, and pulled out a rich red colored box. Opening it, she revealed a couple more pictures, the same sizes as the one currently in the locket.  
  
Kagome and her had decided that they would take a new picture every year, and keep the old ones somewhere safe. It was a great idea really, every year they would get their parents to take a few pictures of them, and pick the best ones for publish.  
  
Sango sighed as she looked at the oldest picture, which was of one when she and Kagome were four years old.  
  
After a few minutes of just thinking of the past, she put the pictures back into the box, she carefully placed it on the drawer, and walked back over to bed. She still had another hour before school starts. Elementaries demanded the students to be there before 7:40, how cruel to do to a six year old!  
  
She yawned once, and closed her eyes, falling back to sleep a moment later.  
  
---  
  
"Miroku! Time for dinner!" A woman said, carrying a bowl of soup from the kitchen to the dining room, "get off the computer now, I don't want my son getting those ugly thick glasses when he's merely eight!"  
  
The boy sighed but complied and walked towards the dining table where his father and grandmother was already sitting at. He looked towards his mother, and sat down at the table when his mother brought the four bowls of sesame rice and some other dishes in front of him.  
  
"Mama, is sister Koharu coming home tonight?" Miroku asked curiously when his mother finally sat down beside him, "she hasn't come back for days mama, is she ok?"  
  
"Of course she's ok sweety," his mother replied, sending a warm smile towards him, "I've told you before, Koharu went to a boarding school, and won't be coming back for a few days, but you can talk to her on the phone if you want."  
  
"Okay mama!" Miroku said and grinned, content with the answer he got.  
  
Once the meal was over, Miroku ran up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
"Night, mama!" He yelled, leaning over the handles to look at his mother, waiting for an answer.  
  
Once he got one, he smiled to himself and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He got out his pajamas and went to take a shower and brushed his teeth. Soon he was all ready for bed.  
  
He turned flicked the light switch and soon, all the light that was left was that of the light of his lamp on his bedside table.  
  
He released a slight yawn and fell asleep immediately.  
  
He looked around him and noticed that he wasn't in his room anymore, but the place seemed familiar somehow. The sunlight shined through the windows of the place.  
  
Being the brave little eight year old he was, he climbed out of his futon and quickly observed his surroundings.  
  
He noticed that he was in a hut of some kind, and quickly rushed out, dread spreading from the back of his mind.  
  
Soon, he found himself losing control of his body, as he ran at full speed out the hut, not noticing the monk that was trying to catch up to him upon noticing him.  
  
"No!" He cried out, unaware of what he was doing, "FATHER!"  
  
He felt strong wind pulling at him, and soon saw that a large amount of objects were getting pulled into a hole on the ground barely visible with all the flying dirt around it. He quickly ran towards it, uncaring of what danger it might bring to his person, the only thought was that of his father.  
  
The monk grabbed him to stop him from rushing to the hole his father had created unwillingly.  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku," he said, "but if you get any closer to your father's Kazaana, you will be consumed as well!"  
  
"No, Musin! I have to help him somehow!" Miroku said, tears streaming down his face, "he can't leave me!"  
  
But Musin held on to him until the wind dissipated. Miroku fell to his knees as soon as he was freed, his eyes wide as he stared into the giant hole that was his father's grave. Then his eyes moved to his own palm, where ingraved was the same thing that took his father and grandfather's life.  
  
Miroku's eyes opened slowly, his tears still streaming down his face onto his pillow, and he lay there, confused at his dream.  
  
'What was that anyway?' He thought as he sat up, 'what made me dream of what I did?'  
  
His eyes traveled to his palm, at the odd scar that was imbedded for as long as he could remember.  
  
He only knew that he got it from his father, who had gotten it from his grandfather, and his mother had told him that it was a curse.  
  
When Miroku had asked what a 'curse' was, his mother had shook her head and answered with a 'you'll know when you're older.'  
  
---  
  
Kagome quickly dressed as she got out of bed and towards the sound proof music room in the large shrine.  
  
They had the room already a long time ago and decided to move a piano into the room, there was no point in wasting the purposes of a sound proof room...  
  
Kagome tip-toed towards the room, knowing that it was only five in the morning and not wanting to wake her family up; she had went to bed early for a reason last night.  
  
She made her way down and into the room in less than a minute and close the door gently behind her. She spun around with a grin and advanced on the grand piano, her notes already lying on the rectangular chair.  
  
Kagome loved all kind of instruments, and especially adored the flute and clarinet. They seemed to be the more elegant instruments, especially the flute.  
  
She would have picked them over piano, not that it was a bad instrument, she just didn't love it as much... She was stuck with it meanwhile anyway, maybe someday she would be able join a band or something. Although it would probably cost her over eight thousand yen a month or something.  
  
She sighed at the thought, darn the cost of band! It would be pretty hard to afford it... Oh well, she'll just have to work hard on earning her own money in the future so she could help her family in paying the fee!  
  
She shook her head, clearing the thoughts out of her head, saving it for when she was older, and sat down in front the the piano.  
  
She picked through her notes, and, finally finding one to fit her mood, she smiled, closed her eyes, and began to play, the notes already forgotten as she let the music consume her soul.  
  
---  
  
Sesshoumaru tried his best to ignore the constant blabbering of Inuyasha in the background as he tried desperately to let his flute's notes flow gracefully.  
  
"Shut up, Inuyasha, don't make me sew that big mouth of yours together," he finally ground out bitterly, never turning to his seven year old half-brother.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha said, "why don't you go practice somewhere else? You know fully well that there are more than enough practice rooms in the house for you to practice in!"  
  
Sesshoumaru suppressed a growl at the reply, Inuyasha was too stubborn for his own good.  
  
"Fine," he chose to say instead, "consider your self lucky today Inuyasha. Next time, I will not hesitate to kick you out of the mansion."  
  
He elegantly stood up and walked gracefully out the door before Inuyasha could reply. Damn little half-brothers and their need to play something destructive in somewhere sound proof. Inuyasha would probably blow up the whole mansion one day, hopefully he wouldn't be there when it happens...  
  
He rounded the corner, knowing full well where he was going in the huge mansion that had been his home since he was born. The music room was one that Inuyasha probably did not know of, it was the farthest of the ones that Inuyasha usually played in.  
  
He reached it after walking through the maze that he called a home, and lowered his flute onto the floor of the gigantic room.  
  
He looked around at all the various instruments that lay on the walls, like flute, clarinet, trumpet, oboe, trombone, french horn, saxophone, violin, guitar, bass, and everything that his ancestors had thought worth the while to purchase.  
  
His eyes landed on the clarinet. It was his mother's favorite instrument in all of the instruments in the whole world. His eyes traced the rich black and silver of the instrument. It was beautiful.  
  
His thoughts drifted to his mother, her face appeared in his mind, and his eyes began to water at the mere thought of his much missed mother. He finally noticed that he was crying, when one single tear fell onto his palm, and his eyes widened as he angrily wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.  
  
He shook his head roughly, determined to make the thought disappear forever, or at least, for now. Keeping his mind in the present, he quickly took his flute out and chosed one of the many chairs that was already present in the room and setting up the stand.  
  
He went to his bag, looked through his music, and took out something that he had not played a long time ago. It was supposedly for bands, but the flutes got most of the melody anyway. Besides, he hated bands, too many people...  
  
He set the page up on the stand, and decided he would do a scale first, like what most bands would do to warm up before a performance.  
  
Beautiful notes flew through the air of the empty room, the simple scale sounding to be so much more, even though it was blown by a nine year old.  
  
He certainly proves promising for his years to come. Maybe he just might change his mind about bands...  
  
---  
  
Kagome rushed down the hall when she heard her name called and was immediately by her mother, who was just putting away the last one of the washed dishes.  
  
"Yes, mama!" Kagome said when her mother turned around to face her, "you called me?"  
  
"Hai Kagome," her mother said, sending her a warm, motherly smile, "I just have to tell you something."  
  
Kagome knodded and sat at the table to face her mother, who sat down moments later. Kagome looked up, waiting for her mother to start.  
  
"Kagome, I just want to tell you some of the histories of our family," her mother started, "I just thought that you wouldn't want to hear it from that grandfather of yours..."  
  
"Nope, grandpa's stories are too long," Kagome agreed with her mother, her nose wrinkling, thinking about the length of the story that had been told previously, "last time he talked for two hours, I almost fell asleep."  
  
Her mother laughed, amusement dancing in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, don't mind him, you know your grandfather can't help it, people over the age of sixty intend to talk much," her mother said, "now, where should I start..."  
  
"Um, I want to hear about us from 500 years ago!" Kagome said, a random number popping into her head.  
  
"Ok, sure," her mother replied, as a thoughtful look graced her face, "well, 500 years ago, there was a miko named Kikyou, who lived in a village that lay around our shrine."  
  
"What's a 'miko,' mommy? Grandpa always talks about them but he never explained what they were," Kagome interrupted upon hearing the familiar yet unknown word.  
  
"Well dear, a miko is women with magical powers, most mikos uses their power to help people, which is called purifying, but there are still some mikos who uses their gift to do bad things, they taint good objects and uses their powers to bring destruction, pain, and sorrow.  
  
"Purifying is sort of like a power to help, to heal, to save, and things like that. A miko can do it with objects, or with simply a touch of their hands. Kikyou, the one that I was talking to you about, can use her powers on both objects and her person.  
  
"There's another important point. Some miko can be both tainted and good. And I'm afraid to say, that Kikyou was one of them. I'll explain why later. Now, anymore questions Kagome?"  
  
"Nope!" Kagome said, shaking her head, eager to hear the story of Kikyou, "I want to hear the story!"  
  
Her mother chuckled softly, and began the story.  
  
"Kikyou was the protector of a jewel called the 'Shikon no Tama,' the little glass ball brought her a lot of trouble though.  
  
"Now, I'll explain what the 'Shikon no Tama' is first. By the name, you'll probably know that it is a ball. The Shikon is one of great powers, so great that it turns one that is good into evil. Kikyou was given the jewel by an exterminator village, who wished for her to purify the jewel, since it was tainted before. Inside of the exterminator village lay a cave that no one with a dark thought could enter. And inside was say to be the grave of the greatest miko of all, Midoriko. The jewel came out of her chest and when she pulled it out, it absorbed the main youkais that were attacking her, thus given it name Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of the Four Souls.  
  
"Anyway, after Kikyou recieved the jewel, many youkai attacked her village, trying to get hold of the jewel, and Kikyou destroyed them all one by one. On a rainy day, after Kikyou destroyed a youkai, she met a human, after that, she was so exausted that she collapsed in the rain. After that day, she met a hanyou, seeking out the jewel as well, and finds out that he was the same human that she had met in the rain. Kikyou did not kill him, for unknown reasons.  
  
"Later, a dark miko named Tsubaki came to Kikyou, asking her if she wanted to give the responsibility of the jewel to her instead, but Kikyou refused. Tsubaki was angered, and casted a curse upon Kikyou. The curse was so that if Kikyou were to fall in love, she will meet her end. Kikyou did not care of the curse, believing that she will not fall in love. But little did she know, she fell in love with the hanyou that she had spared.  
  
"Tsubaki's curse was true, because soon after Kikyou and the hanyou fell in love, an evil breaks them apart.  
  
"Onigumo, a bandit that was rescued and taken care of by Kikyou, gave into his greed and desires and gave his body to countless of youkai. The new being's, calling himself Naraku, sick desires for Kikyou and the Shikon made him the exact reason of her demise.  
  
"He tore her away from her love, making her think that she had been betrayed. Kikyou was angered and broken. She was on the brink of death from the wound that Naraku had inflicted on her and using her last strength, she shot an arrow with a binding curse on the hanyou, binding him to the tree Goshinboku forever."  
  
Kagome listened silently as her mother ended the story meanwhile and a question popped into her head.  
  
"Mama, isn't the Goshinboku the tree in our yard?" She asked.  
  
"Hai," Kagome's mother answered, "I'm sure I've told you before, the tree is very old, more than 500 years old!"  
  
Kagome's face was one of wonder and amazement, she was brought out of her thoughts though, when her mother set a plate of food in front of her.  
  
"Now Kagome, eat up. Hurry or you'll be late for school!" She laughed when her daughter looked up, surprised, "I'll tell you the rest of our history another day. Don't make Sango wait for you! Go!"  
  
---  
  
**(End Chapter)  
**  
---  
  
Author's Note: My new story! I'm not really in the mood to write my other stories. I'm too tired of it, maybe I'll update it next time?  
Anyways, how was it? I tried really hard on this chapter, took me a really long time... Just to tell you, this is how the pairings are going to be:  
-Kagome/Sesshoumaru  
-Sango/Miroku  
-Kikyou/Inuyasha  
Yes, I know that Kikyou was already mentioned, but this is just going to be an reincarnation, and Kagome isn't her reincarnation.  
  
Just incase you don't know, Toccata and Fugue is an organ works piece by Bach. My school's band is actually going to play the piece in a contest (yep, I'm in it!) but I can't get it right! It's seriously hard. You should download it and listen to it if you hadn't already.  
Also, to join a band, you DO need that much money...  
And, I need suggestions on what instrument Kagome should play, I'm thinking clarinet, 'cause, for one, I don't think the idea of Kagome and Sesshoumaru playing the same instrument to be very original if you know what I mean.  
  
PS: Clarinet and flute are MOSTLY the melody of Toccata and Fugue. Especially the flute.  
PSS: I play clarinet in my band!  
  
-Miko Sorrow 


End file.
